


The beginning.

by JackTheKit_Kat



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi, i'll put in more tags as the characters appear UWU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheKit_Kat/pseuds/JackTheKit_Kat
Summary: How it started, the Septics side of the story, all the way from the beginning, (Henrik) to the presumable end? (Chase)





	1. Chapter 1

Henrik popped his back. Another hard day of work. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his mug of coffee. Empty. Again. He'd deal with it later. Right now he had paperwork. He adjusted the picture of his cat on the desk. She had ran away a few years back. They hadn't found her. He laid his head on the desk. He could take a short nap.

Well. Apparently he couldn't. He colleague ran in. "S-Somebody got into a car accident. You might wanna come see him..."

Henrik looked up and sighed, "Do they want me to check on him?"

"Well," The man shifted uncomfortably, he was pretty young for a doctor, "no.. But! I thought you might wanna see him!"

"And whys that?" Hen asked, organizing the papers on his desk, he'd have to reorganize soon.

"He.. Well he looks just like you. He gave the nurses a heart attack when they brought him in."

"..." The good doctor paused as he listened, tilting his head. He stood up abruptly. "Is he awake?"

The other shook his head. "He's in a pretty nasty coma. The doctors who worked on him said he might not make it.. Hes has to much internal bleeding and a lot of head trauma."

Schneep nodded. "Can you take me to him?"

The younger jumped. "O-Of course!" he began walking towards the patients room. "His name is Sean."


	2. The Boy

The room was quiet, besides the beeping of the heart monitor. Schneep found himself besides the sleeping man, doctors were in and out. His family wasn't there yet. He stared at the body. It looked like himself, if he was younger, and had shorter hair. He found himself noticing every piece of the man. Well, before he was told to leave. He nodded and left quickly, unsettled. He packed up in his office, scratching his beard. He needed to shave soon. It was getting messy. He walked past the younger doctors room.  
"Thanks." He mumbled when he opened the door.  
The younger jumped. "No problem Henrik." He was red.  
"I'll see you later Jake." Schneep said before closing the door and walking out to his car.  
When he sat in the drivers seat he sighed, looking over the file on Sean. There was something about that man calling to him. But he didn't know what. Had they met? Were they related? There were so many questions knocking around in his head.

Home, a place away from work. He smiled, relaxing on the couch, putting on a show. He felt sleep tugging at him. He let himself relax into it, still in his work clothes.

His dreams were restless. He was staring at Sean, who was staring back.  
"Who are you?" Sean asked blankly. There was something off about his voice.  
Schneep found himself frozen. He couldn't answer.  
Sean laughed, "You don't know, do you?"  
Schneep stared as Sean suddenly looked like the doctor. "Wh-"  
"We're so similar Henrik. And I promise you're not the only one.." He was gone.

When Schneep woke up he got Jake's text that Sean had passed away.


	3. The Survival Hunter

Schneep sighed, it had been a week and he had decided to use his vacation days to recover from whatever the fuck just happened. He hadn't left his house in a few days, just wanting to sleep. He had texted Jake a few times, the man was worried, not that Henrik could blame him. He was worried as well. As much as he would love to let the experience go, there was something about it he couldn't quite place. Something that made him unable to just go back to work.

He decided to go on a drive, maybe he could relax if he just focused on the road and scenery for a bit. He grabbed his keys and left his house.

He drove for hours, getting lost, finding out he was, feeling relieved, then repeating the process. Well. Until he actually got lost. The forest was deep and there were so many trails. He had parked his car a while ago, wanting to explore a little. He took a deep breath and tried to find something he had seen before.

"Shit." He checked his cell reception. None. "Im going to die here," he groaned, moving to go and look around again. Nothing.

~~~

"Sean. Where are you going?" Angus asked, seeing his roommate of three years exiting the cabin.

"Goin for a walk Angus. Why? Worried? Do you miss me when i'm gone?" He grinned, adjusting his hat. He tossed on a jacket, making a show of it.

"I don't care. I'll just pissed if you disappear with  _my_ favorite jacket. I don't even know how you fit in that. I'm so much shorter than you." Angus chuckled from the couch.

Sean shrugged with a grin, "Anyways I just wanna see if I can find anything interesting in the forest today. Thought I heard a fox the other day."

"Hope you get rabies," Angus said tossing Sean the keys to the gun safe, "See if you can catch dinner while you're at it."

Sean caught them and nodded, leaving the house.

~~~

It had been three hours and Schneep was beginning to freak out. "Shit shit shit." He was pacing. He was actually wearing a jacket he had found on the forest floor. There was a hat as well, but Schneep didn't feel like taking that. He quickly left the area, not wanting to think about who's clothes these could have been, and why they were just out in the woods. He heard a gunshot in the distance, then saw a bunch of birds take off.

Schneep ran in that direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Angus picked up his latest kill, a small goose, he had missed. He was aiming for a bigger one, it was better than nothing though. Sean had gone missing a month ago. Since then it was just him in the cabin. He was horribly lonely. He sighed and looked at the goose. He could stew it. Some food for the rest of the month. He dropped it when he saw the bushes start moving. Angus grinned and loaded his gun, aiming it at the bushes. 

Suddenly a man popped out, "DONT SHOOT!" He yelped.

Angus almost dropped his gun, in surprise.

"Sean?" They asked at the same time. Schneep looked confused.

"I'm Henrik." He said softly.

"Angus..." He responded, "You know Sean?"

"Knew. He got... He died a week ago.."

Angus furrowed his brows. "Sean went missing a month ago. Why are you wearing my jacket.. He left in that."

This was perplexing. Schneeps Sean had all of his friends and family say their goodbyes. Well, he didnt choose to. But it happened. Angus wasnt there. "I found it. Who was Sean to you?"

"My room mate. We live here. Well... Lived here."

That was weird. Sean lived in the city.

He could hear Sean in his head, 'I promise you're not the only one..'

Schneep moved closer to Angus and touched his arm.

 

"Good job boys." Sean had a grin on his face, the two faced him, he was flickering between and Schneep and Angus's version of Sean.

And then he was gone.


End file.
